Noise Complaint
by FaeQueen84
Summary: Chouji can't complain about Shikamaru and Temari's 'noises' anymore.  InoChou.  Fluffy fluffy smut.  rated for smut.


Noise Complaint

Chouji can't complain about Shikamaru and Tamari's 'noise' anymore

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, I'm just a spoony bard

Akamichi Chouji and Yamanaka Ino were practically dating. Nothing was official, and they had never kissed or held hands. however, they cared deeply for one another and the affection showed through. They were small things, for instance, Ino herself would tease him about his weight, but allowed no one else to do so. Chouji in turn called her a bitch, but if anyone else uttered the word, he'd hit them.

Several times, Ino had been sure Chouji had been about to kiss her, only to be oddly disappointed when he didn't. Chouji himself was almost certain there had been more than a few times he'd seen desire in her pale blue eyes when she'd looked his way.

The 'dates' were really a disguise. Not for them, for Shikamaru, who was dating the sister of the Kazegake of Sunagure. Not only had Temari not told her brothers she was dating, and Gaara could be scary as all hell, but Shikamaru was avoiding letting his mother know. If Shikamaru's mother found out he had a girlfriend, she would do one of two things, scream at him for getting involved so young, or demand grandbabies immediately.

Ino realized two things. Firstly, Shikamaru had set her up. Second, she had fallen for it. The it, being Chouji. All the time she had spent with him had made her see the parts of Chouji the rest of the world ignored. She didn't care about his size. She had used him as a pillow enough times to know that he was way more muscle than fat, and besides, people tended to over exaggerate his belly anyway.

Shikamaru setting her up didn't surprise her. Neither did the fact that she'd fallen for his set up. He was a genius who loved games, and sometimes those games involved people. That he'd set her up _romantically_ however, irked her slightly. So after she'd figured it out, she didn't speak to him for a week.

Then there was the issue of how to tell Chouji. So Ino planned and schemed. Not to the extent Shikamaru would have, mind you, but she did come up a plan. She would tell him over dinner. A nice candlelit-dinner-for-two kind of deal.

Unfortunately, as luck would have it, Chouji ended up in the hospital late in the afternoon the day of the dinner. She ran to the hospital to find Shikamaru already there and Chouji asleep. Shikamaru looked bored, but at his feet was a bag with some chips and a shou gi board.

"He's fine. He'll be glad you're here."

"Will he wake up soon?"

Shikamaru bent down to retrieve a bag of Chouji's favorite ships form the sack at his feet. He popped the open and waved the bag under Chouji's face. "Hey Chouji, I have chips." Chouji's eyelid fluttered and his hand reached up for the plastic, missing his target and grabbing air. "You have to open your eyes you big monkey."

Chouji groaned and cracked open his eyes. "I'm awake." He reached for the chips again, snatching them from Shikamaru's hand this time. "I'll take those." He spotted Ino and grinned at her.

Ino bent over to hug him and place a kiss on his cheek. "I'm really glad you're okay."

"I love you Ino." He blurted out, instantly turning the same shade of red as his spiral tattoos and looking away. Shikamaru raised his eyebrows and pushed himself off the wall.

"My work is done." He left the room, waving at them form the doorway. "See you later."

Ino was surprised he'd said it. She thought for sure she would have to be the first. She put her hand to his cheek, sitting on the bed sideways and turning his face to her. "I'm sorry Ino, I shouldn't ha-"

"I feel the same way." And she planted a kiss on his surprised mouth. He froze for a moment before relaxing into it and wrapping his arms around her. One hand on the center of her back, the other on her bottom, he pulled her half onto his chest as he took charge of the kiss. He parted her lips with his own and tasted her, his tongue sliding over hers. He pulled away slowly, his breath heavy and eyes dilated, looking at her.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." He kissed her again before she pulled her legs up and cuddled against him. She was still slightly disappointed her plan went to waste, but she decided it wasn't that big of a deal.

They woke in the morning to a disapproving nurse. The woman had brought Chouji's release papers with her and Ino helped him fill them out while he got dressed and ready to head home. Chouji finished the paperwork at the front desk while Ino chatted with Sakura, who had come in for her shift at the hospital. It didn't take him long to finish, a signature here and a date there. A check over of yes I'm fine, no I'm not dizzy or anything, and then it was walking home with Ino holding his hand and talking about how Naruto's apartment had been broken into and that he was staying with Sakura.

Chouji's parents were waiting with Shikamaru and Temari when they got to his place. Shikamaru had relinquished the kitchen, and Temari and Chouji's mom were currently cooking a huge meal that smelled delicious. Ino joined the women in the kitchen and Chouji flopped on the couch to watch the shou gi game between Chouza and Shikamaru. Shikamaru was winning, to no one's surprise.

"So tell your boyfriend I said thanks for setting us up, but I'll kill him the next time he meddles in my love life." She said to Temari as she walked through the kitchen door. Chouji's mom laughed and Ino blushed, having forgotten momentarily that she was there.

"So then I take it one of the two of you confessed?" Temari opened the oven to peek at whatever confection was baking. "Did he kiss you yet?"

Ino blushed harder, glancing at Chouji's mother, who gave her a smile and raised her brows. "Come on now Ino, my little Chouji has been chasing your skirt since you were twelve. I'm curious as well." She leaned on the counter and waited.

"He beat me to it." Ino sat at the counter and reached for one of the coffee cups hanging on the wall. "And I kissed him." She poured herself a cup of coffee and took a sip.

"Well?" Temari was giving her a knowing grin.

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to tell me more?"

Ino blushed and glanced over at Chouji's mother again. "That's all." What else was she supposed to say? She wasn't going to elaborate and say that when they'd kissed her heart had sped up and she'd wanted more. Not in front of his mother.

Temari shrugged. "Well damn. Here I was thinking that the moment the two of you actually finally kissed, there'd be more nakedness involved immediately following. Looks like I owe Shik five buck." Ino's face was now the same color as a tomato, and Akamichi-chan was laughing.

"Temari!"

"Well it's probably a good thing anyway." Temari went on. "I've seen you naked, and you need to do something about that crazy bush of yours or he might not find what he needs to."

"Temari!" She wasn't quite sure what exactly the sand kunoichi was referring to, but Ino had a feeling it wasn't something she wanted discussed in front of other people.

"Ug, I can't beelive you girls here in Konoha don't shave. Honestly I don't know how you can stand having that much hair down there. I'd go nuts." Temari opened the oven and pulled a pan of biscuits out.

"Subaku-chan," Chouji's mom had closed the kitchen door. "Please explain what you mean. What exactly is a 'bush' and why would you need to shave?"

"Call me Temari." She laughed. "A 'bush' is, well, pubic hair. And I shave it off because trying to get sand out from there, well it isn't pleasant. Besides, it makes dealing with your monthly less messy."

"You can call me Mei." Chouji's mom said. She blushed a bit herself. "And how does Shikamaru feel about it?"

Temari grinned. "Makes him crazy. You should try it. I bet you and Chouza don't leave the bed-"

"TEMARI!" Ino was scandalized.

"What? It's not you haven't thought about Chouji. I know you have. Hell I thought the two of you were alre-"

"TEMARI!"

"WHAT INO?"

"If you don't stop talking about this in front of his MOTHER, I will tell Shikamaru's mom about the time the two of you-"

"Ok I got it. Sorry, you win I'll stop."

"Do you think you and Chouji will get intimate?"

"TEM- um." It had been Mei who had spoken and Ino thought she'd die of embarrassment right there. Temari burst out laughing.

"Kill me now." Ino slammed her head on the counter as the kitchen door sprang open.

"What the hell are you girls yelling about?" Shikamaru asked. "Temari?" He looked to Mei who was laughing into her arms on the counter, Ino, whose head was on the counter and blushing furiously, and to Temari, who had fallen on the floor laughing.

Mei managed to control her laughter first, wiping the tears form the corner of her eyes as she turned to the three men who had barged in. "It's nothing, just some woman talk." She patted Chouza on the arm. "Why don't you boys set the table? Lunch is almost ready."

The cabinet for the plates was next to Ino, and Chouji came over to gather them "Ino, are you okay? You look kind of red."

"I'm fine" she muttered. "I just need to crawl into a hole and die right now thank you." She sat up, holding her cheeks in her hands in an attempt to cover her blush.

"Temari embarrassing you again?" He asked, pulling the flatware form the cabinet and setting it next to her.

"Yes."

"You know the more you let her get you, the more she's gonna do it."

"Well I have Temari covered, now I have your mother helping." Chouji looked surprised and looked over at his parents. Mei was whispering something in Chouza's ear, and the man was starting to get a wide smile on his face.

"My mother?"

"I'll tell you later. Go help with the table." Ino leaned up and pressed a light kiss to his lips.

"Awww." Temari had stopped laughing and picked herself up from the floor. "How cute." She then smacked Shikamaru on the ass. "You too lazy, go help."

"Troublesome woman." He muttered, grabbing the plates form Chouji and heading to the table. Chouji shrugged and grabbed a tray of food instead. Chouza was given another tray and sent with the other two, the kitchen door closing behind him.

Mei chuckled and checked to make sure they weren't listening at the door. "Ino, did that mean yes?"

Ino gaped at her. "Aren't you supposed to be telling me off for even _thinking_ about it?"

"I was your age once. I remember what it's like, having a strong handsome man chasing after me."

Temari nudged her. "Don't you still? I've heard a few stories. And what were you whispering to him to get that grin? Hmm?" She then threw a towel at Ino. "Oh get over it. It's what 'spoken for' women talk about. You should hear Tenten go on about Neji."

"Why doesn't she talk about it with the rest of us then?"

Mei laughed again. "Oh honey, if married women told innocent girls about bedroom pleasures, they would either be too scandalized to ever try it, or be too curious to wait." She finished setting up the tray she'd been working on and smiled at Ino.

"I got my first kiss yesterday and Temari and Shikamaru are not married." Ino countered. "And you're his _mom_, it's a little weird."

"Look," Temari grabbed a pitcher of juice form the fridge. "It's like this. I don't have a lot of friends, here or in Suna. You're the closest thing I got to a sister or a best friend. At home I take care of my brothers, and do you _really_ think it'd be a good idea to spring it on Gaara that his sister, that he's very protective of, is having sex?"

"And Ino, I've known you since you were a little girl. Since your father most certainly didn't tell you about certain things, I thought maybe, if you needed someone to show you the birth control jitsu, I'd be willing. Fathers don't tell daughters things like that." Mei smiled warmly at her. "Besides, I'd like you as a daughter"

Ino blushed hard again. "Sakura taught it to me last year." She mumbled.

"Sakura? But she hasn't been with anyone, has she?" Temari opened the kitchen door just enough to stick a tray out, waiting for one of the boys to grab it.

"No, but she's a medic nin. She taught it all of us when she learned it. Tenten already knew it though. So she helped make sure both Hinata and I could do it if we needed to. It's also a good idea to apply it before missions, you know, in case." Ino didn't elaborate on the 'in case'. Temari was kunoichi, she understood. Female ninja were sometimes raped by enemy ninja. It wasn't a pretty fact, but it was a fact.

Mei nodded, she herself wasn't shinobi, but with her husband and son, she understood the dangers involved. She nodded, grabbing a tray herself and geld it out the door much like Temari had, pulling her arm in moments later, the door thumping into someone standing behind it.

"Ow." It was Shikamaru. Temari frowned and opened the door the rest of the way to find all three men standing very close to the door.

"Can we help you guys? Or do you not know that a closed door means privacy?" She pinched Shikamru, who winced and gave Chouji a glare.

"Damn woman, be nice to me can't you? You're gonna bruise me."

"Oh you're such a crybaby." She pinched him again and turned to grab the last tray of food and set it on the table. "Well, come on. It's lunch time."

They ate a cheerful lunch. Of course there was teasing and joking. Mostly at Chouji and Ino's expense, but it was in good spirits so they let it slide. Ino was headed home to shower and change clothes when Temari grabbed her by the arm and dragged her into the other room.

"I know you're not going to say it in front of Mei, but you do _want_ him don't you?"

"Temari!" A thousand times yes. Ino had thought about it plenty. She'd wanted him forever it seemed. Puberty had come a few years back, and with it, fantasies about her large male teammate. She'd seen both her teammates naked for med checks, but Shikamaru's wiry frame and hard angles had never quite piqued her interest the way Chouji's wide chest, large biceps, and hidden muscles had.

"Well?"

"Yes!" Ino hissed. "I do."

Temari grinned. "Well, Shika's parents are stopping by in a bit. I'm going to head over to the hot springs. You should come with."

"Why?" Ino asked suspiciously.

"Because. Chouji's shy. You know it, I know it. You're going to need strategy if you want him." Temari grinned.

"I've been on the same team as your genius boyfriend for almost six years. I think I can come up with a plan."

"You might be able to come up with a regular strategy, but we're dealing with men and sex. You need to be more than cunning."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Just come with me to the hot springs. I don't want to say anything here, someone might overhear." Temari released her arm. "Let me just grab my stuff and we'll head over."

Ino said goodbye to Shikamaru with a hug. Chouji blushed, but took her in his arms for a kiss, and she had somehow earned a hug form both Mei and Chouza. Temari came from Shikamaru's room with a small duffel, kissed her brunette lover and dragged Ino out the door.

An hour later, the two of them were sitting in a tub while Temari emptied the contents of her duffel along the side of the bath. She had soaps, oils, perfumes, and a shaving kit. Temari's kit was pink, unlike Ino's father's, or either Chouji's or Shikamaru's, who all owned black ones.

"I'll get you one next time I head back to Suna. Girl's kits are different than guys kits."

"You were serious about the shaving thing?" Ino blushed. "But I don't even know how!"

Temari laughed. "It's easy. Look I'll show you. And if after, you don't like it, you can just let it grow back." She pulled herself onto the edge of the tub and parted her thighs. Where Ino had a small mound of tangled hair between her legs, Temari had only a single vee of very short blonde fuzz. "But I bet that you'll like it."

Temari helped Ino with the shaving, laughing at her of course. She pointed out that out of all the Konoha girls that she knew, Ino was the only one who didn't at least trim. Ino blamed her father. Inoichi was notoriously over protective of her, so what she did know about the pleasurable aspects of sex, rather than just the mechanical, had all been gifted to her through listening to others.

"Is it going to hurt?" Ino asked. "I mean, did it hurt when you did it the first time?

Temari shrugged. "Yes and no. I mean, you're probably like me, and every other kunoichi out there. I know I tore my hymen when I was ten on the training field. But having something _in_ you, is different. It, it," Temari seemed to be looking for the words to describe what she meant. "Well it _stretches_. If you know what I mean." She blushed.

Ino blushed simply because she wasn't used to discussing such delicate things. "No, I don't really."

Temari put her face in her hands. "Oh god. I can't believe I'm going to say this." Looking up she glared. "If you _ever, and I mean ever_ tell Shikamaru I told you this, I will hurt you!" Ino nodded. "The first time, I didn't think it would fit. I mean it felt like I was being split open, but in a good way."

Ino giggled. "Did it fit?" Then she giggled again. Temari nodded, still blushing. "And you know, I've seen them both naked." Temari gave her funny look. "Hey, I meant for medical stuff."

"Suuuuuure." Temari teased. "So you've seen them both naked. So?"

"Chouji is bigger." Ino was now beet red.

"Then it probably will hurt, at first anyway. But the pain doesn't last long."

"I'm still a little nervous about it though."

"Well don't rush it. If you're not ready, you're not ready. Shik and I did _other_ things for a while before we actually had sex. Like touching."

"Can I not have details? Please? And I'm ready, just nervous."

Temari laughed at her, but complied. The two finished their bath, Ino now sporting the same 'landscape' as Temari. They grabbed some ramen before Temari headed back to Shikamaru and Chouji's place, and Ino headed for her own. The Plan, as Ino called it, was to wait until after everyone else had gone to sleep before slipping over to her teammates' house. She had a key to their place, just like they had a key to hers. She didn't really want Shikamaru to know what was going on, hence the late night visit.

She dug through her closet looking for something sexy to wear. Unfortunately, due to her father's overprotectiveness of her, she had very little in the way of provocative clothing. The man had systematically gone through her laundry on occasion to remove any 'offensive' articles of clothing. Usually they were panties he considered trampy, telling her that no respectful woman wore such things. She had refrained from telling him that most of her scandalous under things had been gifts from friends. The pair he had thrown the biggest fit over had been a birthday gift last year from none other than Hinata. Ino had a sneaking suspicion that Kiba had helped with them.

She sighed in frustration. The sun had set an hour ago and she didn't have much time before it got too late and Chouji would be so deep in sleep that nothing short of an explosion would wake him. She stripped herself bare and looked at her own reflection in the full length bedroom mirror. She had stopped dieting a few months ago, when she'd started training on a new jitsu and needed the chakra energy, and had gained probably about ten pounds since then. The weight had settled in her breasts and hips, giving her an incredibly curvy figure. She had decided that it made her look more womanly, and the way Chouji had ogled her a few weeks ago at the lake had solidified her liking of her new figure.

Ino sighed again and grabbed a simple pull over sundress. Having decided that wearing _nothing_ would be better than the modest underwear she owned, she wanted something simple to remove when she arrived. She pulled her hair from its usual ponytail and gave it a good brushing. Her hair always grew fast and it reached to the middle of her buttocks when she let it down. She brushed her teeth and dabbed a touch of sandalwood on her wrists. With one final look in the mirror, she nodded to herself, pushed back her nerves and left her house.

As she walked, she began to fantasize the possibilities. Would he kiss her all over? Would those hands of his skim over her skin finding her most sensitive spots? Glad for the cover of darkness, Ino blushed as she began to arouse herself with such thoughts. By the time she had reached their door, her breath was slightly uneven and she could feel herself getting wet. The lack of hair intensified this, and she blushed hard, unlocking the back door as quietly as possible.

She made her way down the hall, passing Shikamaru's door. She paused, listening. She could hear Temari and him talking quietly but couldn't make out the words. Satisfied that neither had heard her, though Temari knew she'd be there, she turned the corner and stood in front of Chouji's door. She could hear her heart beating it was pounding so hard. There was no light coming from under the door, and she figured he must already be in bed.

Slipping off her sundress, Ino silently turned the knob and peeked into the room. Chouji lay on his bed, his long, shaggy, auburn hair splaying across his pillow. He wore a t shirt and Ino could only assume he also had something on the bottom half of him. A sheet tangled around his waist, one hand fisted in the cotton material, the other tucked under his head. His breathing was even and his eyes closed.

She stepped in and closed the door behind her less quietly than she had opened it. Chouji stirred in his sleep but his eyes stayed closed. She took a deep breath and stepped further into the room.

"Chouji?" She whispered. The man sleeping did not stir. Ino rolled her eyes. It would figure that here at home the slightest noise didn't wake him, unlike in the field. "Chouji?" she tried louder.

He made some noise of acknowledgment and opened his eyes. He blinked a few times and sat up. Ino didn't move, and Chouji rubbed his eyes after about thirty seconds. "Ino? Is this a dream?"

She couldn't help but grin. He would think that, that she would never come to him like this. "If it is, are you going to leave me just standing here?" She whispered. She stepped towards him again, bringing herself into the moonlight shining through the open window, bathing herself in its glow.

His eyes roamed over her, and she blushed at his scrutiny. "No, this isn't a dream." He whispered, reaching a hand out to her. Ino took it, his fingers warm beneath hers. "In my dreams, you're not this clear."

Taking the last few steps to him, Ino brought his hand to her lips, kissing his fingers. She kept her eyes on him as she placed her knees on either side of his hips. "So you dream about me?" She kissed him before he could respond, flicking her tongue against his lips to let him know she wanted him to open to her. As the kiss deepened, one arm snaked around her waist to hold her where she sat, the other left her own hand and tangled in her long hair.

He kissed her almost desperately. Ino could feel him hardening beneath her, her own body warming in response. She clung to him, pressing her breasts against the material of his shirt, the cotton rubbing against her nipples, making her gasp. She leaned back, her hands reaching for the hem of his shirt as his mouth continued to work, kissing along the column of her neck. The hand tangled in her hair released and he skimmed his fingers down her side, making her shiver.

She tugged Chouji's shirt up as she arched into the touch. "You're wearing too much" she whispered in his ear, nipping it lightly with her teeth. He made a half groan, releasing her so she could remove the offensive article. She teased him, running her hands under the material, over his chest and back before dragging it up over his head and throwing it. While she had busied herself with his shirt, his hands found her breasts. He kissed her mouth again as he teased her nipples, testing one with his thumb and palming the other as she moaned against his lips.

She decided she loved the feel of his skin, running her hands over his strong shoulders and neck. She couldn't get enough of his mouth. It was on her neck again, leaving a wet trail of hot kisses down it. She arched into his lips and the hands that caressed her breasts. The kisses traveled down her collarbone and her fingers wove into his shaggy hair, the ends falling forward to tickle her as he suddenly wrapped his lips around her left nipple.

Ino gasped, electric sparks traveled straight to her groin and she pressed herself further into Chouji's embrace. With his lips still attached to her nipple, he suddenly stood, and Ino had to wrap her legs completely around him to prevent herself from falling. The shift had pressed his groin into hers, and they both groaned at the contact.

He turned around to lay her on the bed, the sheet that had been trapped between them falling to the floor in a heap at Chouji's feet. "God Ino, you are so beautiful." He lay next to her, pulling her back into his arms and kissing her again, his hands roaming over her skin. His knuckles dragged over her nipples and down the curve of her breast. His palm flattened over her stomach, testing the texture of her skin and sliding over her hips. One of his hands was nearly large enough to cover her entire backside as he pulled her flush against him. Ino rubbed herself against him, the pressure building inside of her so intense she could hardly breathe.

"Touch me." She whispered against his lips. "Please." The 'please' had come out as a plea, and Ino found herself seeing stars as the hand on her bottom shifted to cup her between her legs.

When his fingers slipped between her folds, Ino thought she'd died and gone to heaven. She pushed her hips up, increasing the pressure and crying out Chouji's name. Her fingers dug into the nape of his neck, dragging him in for another scorching kiss. He increased the speed of his fingers, enjoying her response to him. Her moaning and writhing pushing at his patience limit. He slid one finger inside of her, and almost lost it. She was so tight on his digit, and he knew then that this was her first time doing this. The idea that he was her first excited him even more.

Chouji growled as he kissed her throat, adding another finger to her. Ino exploded around them, her walls clenching and wetness seeping from her. He didn't stop his assault, not letting her come down form the sexual high he'd brought her to, and within a few minutes, she was moaning his name again, her hands pulling at his boxers.

He got the hint and pulled away from her to remove them. Ino sat up to watch him, her breasts heaving with her breath. Yes, she had seen him naked, but this was the first time she had seen him _hard_, and she stared at him. He kneeled on the bed next to her, his prick hard and sticking up almost to his belly button. Ino reached out, tentatively touching it. The skin felt surprising soft, almost like silk as she ran her fingers over it. Chouji reached down, taking her hand and wrapping it around him, and she could feel his pulse pounding through the vein that ran along the underside.

As she started to stroke his flesh, he pressed his fingers back to her clit. He kissed her swollen lips, pressing her back down to the mattress and leaning over her. Ino parted her thighs further, moving her legs so that Chouji knelt between them, her hand still exploring his prick. She pulled back from his kiss and placed her free hand on his cheek. She studied his face, his dark eyes clouded with lust and love, his face flushed and lips parted, breath coming out in pants.

"I want you." She was surprised at the husky tone of her own voice. "I want this." She assured him.

With a groan of her name, he pressed himself against her, the slick heat between her legs rubbing against his groin as he took her mouth with his own again. She rubbed against him, her hips rising to press herself against his hardness. Chouji pressed down, causing more friction and Ino moaned.

"You sure?" his own voice was unusually raspy as well, and she nodded.

"Just, go slow at first." She whispered. "I've never-"

"I know, me either." His hand slid between their slightly sweat slicked bodies and adjusted himself so he pressed against her entrance. Ino could tell he was going to ask her if she was sure again, and pushed upwards, not giving him the chance. She gasped in a mix of pleasure pain as she stretched out around him. They both needed time to adjust to the sensation, but when she was ready, Ino shifted her hips in silent consent to continue.

They moved together, the room filled with moans and gasps of pleasure. They'd started slow, Chouji trying to gain control of himself so he didn't lose it before Ino did, and Ino reveling in the hot coil of ecstasy that tightened inside her with each thrust. Her fingers dug into his shoulders as he started to move faster, locking her legs around his ships to urge him on. Supporting his weight on his forearms, hands tangled in her long blonde hair, Chouji kissed her deeply, moving even faster. Ino tightened around him, on the verge of her climax and Chouji watched her face as her eyes rolled back into her head and she arched into him. Her world exploded in white hot scorching heat. Stars shot behind her eyelids and she was dimly aware that Chouji gave a few more hard thrusts, calling out her name in a hoarse shout as he followed into oblivion.

When she could breathe again, she became aware of the soreness between her legs. Chouji hadn't moved yet, breathing hard against her neck. Ino dropped her legs from around his waist and wrapped her arms around him. He moved about a minute later, withdrawing from her and flopping onto the bed next to her. He gave her a shy smile and kissed her lightly.

"You okay?" he asked.

Ino grinned. "Better than okay. Granted I'll be sore tomorrow." Chouji chuckled. "Was it better than your dreams?" she asked.

"God yes. Way better." Ino snuggled close to him and closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of being in his arms before falling asleep.

She awoke in the morning to find him still asleep and she studied him for a few moments before giving him a poke. "Wake up." She whispered. "It's morning and I want coffee and breakfast."

The mention of food made him crack open his eyes. When he saw her face so close to his own, he gave a startled noise and fell off the bed. Ino laughed at him as she slid off the mattress. She winced at the sting of last night's activities. Looking around, she suddenly realized she didn't have any clothes. She had left her dress outside the room on the floor. She groaned, walking over and cracking the door open. The dress was gone.

"Damnit." She swore.

"What's wrong?" Chouji asked, having picked himself up from the floor and located his underwear.

"Someone stole my clothes. I left them on the floor outside."

"You mean you walked around my house naked last night?" His eyes widened.

"No, you idiot. I dropped my dress right outside your door and came inside." She went to his closet and pulled out one of his dress shirts. Buttoning it up, she cursed again. "I'm going to kill him." She growled.

"Me or Shikamaru?" Chouji looked worried. Ino laughed again.

"Shikamaru. I'll bet money he's the one who stole my dress." She looked over at her lover and smiled. "You have nothing to worry about. Last night was perfect, and the only way I'm going to kill you is if you never do that again."

He grinned in response. "By the way, that shirt never looked so good." Ino blushed and opened the bedroom to head to the kitchen.

Someone was already awake, as if the missing dress hadn't been clue enough, and Ino could smell the coffee from down the hallway. She walked into the kitchen, wearing only Chouji's shirt, and was not surprised to see both Shikamaru and Temari sitting at the counter. Temari had a huge grin on her face and Shikamaru gave them both a bored look.

"Where are my dress?" Ino asked as soon as she walked in.

Shikamaru shrugged. "Threw it in the laundry. Hey Chouji,"

"Yeah?"

"I never want to hear a noise complaint from you again."

Chouji blushed a deep red as both girls started laughing.

A/N:

I would have had this done a few days ago, but I was interrupted by a PWP bunny that ran off with Neji and Tenten (Reassuring Faith), and of course I had two days of dealing with a sick four year old. I hope you all like it, and remember, reviews are like cookies, I love 'em.


End file.
